Tail Whipped
by cerulean-calamus
Summary: Apparently it only took a lizard tattoo to get me into a world of demonic trouble. Rated M; Natori x Natsume
1. Part I

_**A/N: **__First fanfic for this fandom, I love this series and hopefully you'll like this too. Sorry if you spot small mistakes. _

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own the characters, I just use them in my stories_

**Rating**: _T/M_

**Warnings**: _Adult content, AU, you've been warned, so read at your own risk._

* * *

Part I

I'm staring at the intricate outline of a lizard. It looked so realistic, probably too realistic for my tastes. Maybe this guy possibly went to one of those up the ass expensive 3D tattoos places and got one, that just came alive once added to human skin? Or maybe the artist was just _that _good. I couldn't keep my eyes off it. The more time I stared at the thing, the more I was waiting for it to move or _something_.

It was engraved upon his cheek, he was talking to a group of people, palaver grew around the room. I hope they didn't get too loud, stupid high school kids. However the speaker, the one with the lizard tattoo, looked older. Maybe he was entertaining the group of kids? I'm not sure. I can hear the noise of their voices, although I cannot catch what was being directly said.

I'm standing way back at the counter. I'm currently working at a small coffee shop, not far off my current residence. All it really needed was basics to appropriately operate the coffee machine and take orders at the cashier. So it wasn't bad, plus the pay at the end of the week was a little decent. I didn't want to bother the Fujiwara's, the caretakers that took me on when I had no where else to go.

I watched the group of kids and the lizard man for a while longer before the door to the shop opened and yet more customers to take overs from. Surprisingly, this place gets busy during the afternoon and mornings. I didn't think people enjoyed drinking coffee all hours of the day. I have some usual customers that visit for coffee on regulars basis. I turned to the next person as I pulled out a plastic cup with a black top.

"What would you like, sir?" I say politely.

The owner often told me the only reason he was back in business was due to me. Apparently I had this fantastic smile and eyes that attracted people to me. What the owner didn't know was the fact, it attracted other groups of individuals I didn't want to see in general. Ghosts, spirits, monsters, whatever you want to call them. The whole package. I've been able to see them ever since I was little or as long as I could remember. My parents thought I wasn't sane and apparently creepy. They always talked about me behind my back, stuttered when I caught them. Eventually they had enough of my 'lies'.

And ever sadly... they died a while back as well. Thus leading me through the progression of hell and in between. I found out when I was a little bit older, that my grandmother was just like me. This left me a little indifferent. Also, a little hopeful. There _was _someone like me out there. Being alone sucked.

Of course being how things are nowadays, everyone either accepts you for who you are, or rejects you. Most people, especially my classmates if where to find out about my 'gift', would they reject me as well? I'm used to rejection, but it doesn't mean I enjoy it.

My grandmother's name was Reiko. Even the name sounds pretty, and unique. Reiko almost reminds me of a flower almost in bloom. I never knew why, but when I looked at flowers, it reminded me of her. I never really knew my grandmother and at times I wish I did. To know how she coped with being isolated from everyone and dealing with the spirits so well. I don't know exactly what she looks like in person, however I've been told I'm the splitting image of her. I had her eyes and the color of her hair. I was as tall as she was when she was my age. Being seventeen in counting.

Even the Fujiwara's told me some things about her. My caretakers. They didn't know to an extent of personally knowing her. They were kind enough to care me in and I didn't want to cause trouble for them. Never. Touko and Shigeru were too kind and nice to let them be in danger. They were on my father's side of the family, somewhere in between and all. And their death and passing around family members lead me to them.

The spirits I've seen have always been 'interesting'. Some even threatened to eat me. I wondered how that would even appeal. Eating human flesh and all? When I was little, I was always being followed by a spirit. They always found me. And when they found out I could see them, it was either pleasant to them. Or I ran for my life. I didn't know how many times I was almost eaten by hungry spirit questing for power. They were very enthusiastic about my spiritual powers. How it could _increase _their powers. Just thinking about how I'm basically a vegetable to any spirit for the picking.

Thinking about myself made me a little bitter.

Even now, I didn't know if there was someone else who could see them like I could.

To find one person who had the same ability as me. It would be wonderful. Just to have someone to talk to and find out I could possibly have a friend. I craved to find someone who shared the same loneliness I had endured for so long. Maybe they had a more extreme loneliness too?

A voice brought me back to reality. I started and blinked dumbly as another customer was asking for a order. Once filling out orders to several people, time was almost short. I stared at the clock, seeing it was almost time for my shift to end, to pack up and head back home. I still had my own homework to do. I returned to the back of the coffee shop to let the owner know I was leaving. He waved to me and bid me a good afternoon.

As I was packing up, my eyes wondered toward the group of high school kids and the lizard man once more. I wonder if anyone else asked about that tattoo? I was tempted to ask myself, however I wasn't really in the mood to be fairly social. But before I could leave, I froze, standing there, my eyes widened. Chills sprayed across my cold skin. Tingled all the way up my back to the very core of my chest. My heart rate increased as I watched the students and the lizard man leave the coffee shop.

I couldn't believe what I saw. I licked my suddenly dry lips.

The tattoo of the lizard...

It _moved_.

I blinked in shock. What the heck was that? I grabbed my stuff and ran after the guy. However a thought stopped my tracks. Really? What am I going to say to the guy?

'Oh hey... there is a bulging black lizard that's moving all over your body.' and in front of all those school kids too? I think not. I sighed, wanting to hit myself for getting all worked up over it. I should leave it alone for now, plus looking at the time, I need to get back. It wasn't like the lizard was going to eat him or something... I paused at the door again, my lip twitched thinking about the possibilities of that lizard being a spirit. Preying upon that guy, going to eat him. Youkai were known for immediately attacking and asked questions later.

Spirits of the unknown.

I hesitated, thinking about whether or not I should run after that guy with the lizard... _monster_ whatever it was. I'm not sure what I should do, but I can't leave it alone. Not yet, anyway. I slung my bag over my shoulder and exited the shop. Once out on the street, I quickly looked both ways that guy could have possibly gone. I turned around and found myself, alone. I blinked and frowned. I didn't know what direction he went... darn it. I sighed, resorting to my other options. Heading home. Well, my warning and rescue attempt was short lived, I might add.

I started off, down the usually street. I wasn't far off from home, and I hadn't _seen _anything today, except that lizard. I felt as if I was home free. For once this week, I felt peaceful. Breathing in deeply to get some fresh air. Relieved as I gladly turned around the next corner.

Only to walk into something.

I blinked. My hand immediately reaching rubbing my nose as I grounded out quickly, "I'm sorry! Didn't see you!"

Once I looked up from my nose burning from the impact. I froze. My eyes widened as I stared into two red eyes. They gleamed like crystals bathing in blood. Black sockets laced around the red, sinking into the skull. The massive shadow body was tall, like ten feet tall. The feet were flat against the ground. The hands were already around me—like claws—the fingers stabbed into my shoulders as the head leaned down to greet me. When its huge mouth opened. All I saw was a tongue and rows of sharp teeth.

I gasped as I was greeted with a black smog. Immediately after being hit with it, I felt nauseated, sick, dizzy—everything. My knees felt weak, my body suddenly drowsy. I couldn't keep my footing, apparently the smog was some kind of weapon against this spirit's prey. Which is me. It leaned even closer to me as the tongue flicked out, running across my cheek.

It whispered, "Such a delightful snack." Its red eyes were glinting at me. I—on the other hand—could barely make out what it was saying. My mind felt foggy as the world around me turned black.

I knew my legs give out and immediately felt myself being carried.

Carried away... to be eaten.

* * *

When I regained my awareness. My vision was blurry but my surroundings slowly becoming clearer. I blinked weakly, I couldn't move my body though. Although I felt the cold ground beneath me.

I looked up into darkness, but I could make out rock, which meant...a cave?

Then felt it, a hot sensation that trailed between my legs. I quickly glanced down, seeing two red gleaming eyes between my thighs. Its tongue licking my skin... almost savoring me, before it dug in. I couldn't hope to move, my body felt too weak to even respond. I wanted to scream, struggle, anything!

The youkai's fingers spread my legs wider apart. I realized at that point, I was naked. I shook my head weakly trying to move myself away from the monster. Everything was dark around me, without a clear vivid picture to comfort me. All that awaited my body was the sensation of that monster's tongue, licking my skin. Fingers spread upwards, I shuddered in disgust.

Suddenly the monster was hovering over my face.

"Done." It say, its voice ecstatic. Done with what? Tasting me? I didn't exactly understand as those hands grabbed my shoulders again.

"Your spiritual energy is amazing!" the monster purred, his fingers stroking my cheeks, possessively. "I'll eat your energy slowly as I just did now. You'll last me till the end of the week, then I'll devour your flesh. I'm glad I took a stroll around where the humans roamed or else I wouldn't have found you."

I still couldn't connect proper functions to my brain and body. It was hard to just stay awake.

I was in a cave—probably somewhere in the middle of the forest—where no one would find me—on a mountain.

I'm worried about what the Fujiwara's were thinking as I'd go missing. I didn't like the fact I was going to worry them, and some of the few friends I was able to make at school. Shit, I have school tomorrow too! I _needed _to get out of here! I closed my eyes, which seemed to be the easiest action I could preform. I prayed. I prayed I would get out of here and back home. Something! If anyone could hear my pray, _now _would be a great time to act!

_'Is this really the way I'm going to die? Being savored and eaten by some unknown spirit?'_ I gulped when the creature looked up at me, I blinked, opening my eyes.

"You're kind of a pretty human, aren't you?" the creature whispered against my ear.

I clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to picture what the demon had in mind. _'I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home...'_ I started to chant, my body becoming tense as fingers slid down the small of my back. I flinched as I was picked up like a rag doll and found myself sitting on the creatures lap.

"You're like a toy..." it mused, clearly enjoying itself with my doll-like body. It moved my arms like a doll and my legs. It was toying with me, I knew it was going to go something soon, something horrible. I peered its face against my cheek, its tongue dipped out next to me.

"Yet you smell so good...let me get a better view of you..." it purred. I had to blink a few times as light, lit the room. Small torches peeked around the cave corners, I even found my clothes laying upon the ground in the corner. I didn't move as fingers surveyed my body. I could still feel my limbs boneless but I could gain the sense of moving and talking a little bit. That was a good sign.

"You're pale," Its fingers clasped my chin and pushed my head up to gaze into its blood red eyes. I felt myself intake a sharp breath. I didn't like those eyes, I hated them.

"Your eyes, are almost honeysuckle... and your hair a worn out peach? Your body is slender, yet strong... Hmm..." the creature seemed to be asking itself a question. Well, almost pondering. Then suddenly those eyes widened drastically.

"Natsume... Reiko!" It yelled, its eyes immediately gleamed brightly. "You... have returned!" It sounded over joyed to suddenly have me in its presence.

"I have not traveled in this area for quite some time, over such a period... and yet the day I return, I mistake you for just some human snack!" It chortled against me, its chest rumbling. This made me sink deeper into fear. What's going to happen now? What does he know about my grandmother?

"Which leads me to my question," it hummed, suddenly fingers grew sharp, digging into my chin, snapping my neck back to look at it in the face.

"Now, Reiko, give me the _book_."

I blinked up at the monster, I was frozen. '_What book?' _I don't have books. Well, books a spirit would want.

"_The Book of Friends_... Reiko! Give me it!"

My eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Book?" I say.

I felt myself jerk as the monster slammed me against the cave floor. I grunted in pain, yet my body still paralyzed due to the spirit's smog. I coughed, my head felt dizzy again. I am tired of being a rag doll here! If I had the strength right now, I would have punched the monster in the face already! I wanted to growl at the creature. But it beat me too it, its teeth already projected in my face.

"The book! Give me the book!"

I gulped once more and shivered. I hated this. I _loathed_ it. Its fingers suddenly lashed out, binding around my neck and squeezed. "If you want to live any longer, then you will _give _me the book!"

This books whereabouts are still unknown to both of us as it seemed.

Unless...

_'Is... it in that box I got from Touko when I moved in a little of a month or more ago?'_

I never opened the box I inherited from my grandmother yet. I wondered if this book this monster was looking for was in there.

"Why...?" I asked, my voice strain due to the monster currently blocking my breathing.

"_Why?_" The monster mused, its eyes licked up flames. "_Why?_" It started laughing. "How can you say that Reiko when you _made _the book! I want that power! Give it to me!"

Power?

Book?

Did Reiko really have something so powerful to make this demon so lustful for it? The claws around my neck told me otherwise. She had something, something apparently every spirit good or bad somehow wanted or was related to it. I remember running away from them once, one of them saying something about a book. However, I didn't pay attention when my life is in danger. I've been a bit oblivious around this small town. Maybe I should start to pay more attention...if I get out of this mess, I think I'll start to take greater caution of myself.

If I can try.

I stared up at the monster, yet my eyes caught something in the corner of the cave. Suddenly black vines lashed out, wrapping around the demon. When they attached to the creature, it immediately roared. It removed one hand from my neck. I gasped, trying to take in the air I'd lost. Then a pale face appear in the corner of the cave, it grunted as the vines of black... were its hair. It had such strength to nearly throw the monster holding me down off balance. I scrambled out of its grasp as I crawled backward, rather weakly.

But I was close enough to my clothes—which I was thankful for—I grabbed them and quickly... or not _really_. I struggled to get my pants on just in time before hands wrapped around me and picked me up.

My head was spinning as my scenery changed so quickly, due to the ability of a spirit transporting. I nearly blacked out, due to pain, exhaustion, and my eyes were burning. Yet, I smelled something pleasant. Almost like a scent of a musky flower, dripping with honey... I cracked my eyes opened once more.

Then I saw it.

A tattoo of a lizard.


	2. Part II

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

Part II

When I opened my eyes, I saw the white of the ceiling. I didn't remember when I lost consciousness or knew a voice was talking to me. I blinked, currently looking at my surroundings. I was in a bed, currently dressed and felt beyond drained.

"Amazing don't you think?" I suddenly hear a voice beside me. "How ancient spirits must have gotten, not to be even aware of actual gender? Astounding, right? I must say you were awfully shaken up at the experience."

A soft voice muses beside me. "Even thought you were a women and kept yelling, "Reiko" as it disappeared. Sadly, I couldn't get it. Barely missed." the voice added, sounding a little disappointed. I turned my head, my eyes finally setting on the figure who spoke. His eyes glistened within the dimly lighted room, a blushed red. His skin was crisp as golden freshly baked bread. The smile on his face widened when I was caught starting.

Reiko... that spirit must have chased after me and... I don't remember. I'm currently hazy.

His blonde hair swoosh into long locks and brushed his face, nearly touching his shoulders. His bright side grin was nothing compared to what I saw next. That lizard moved once again, the black one, right up the side of his neck. I blinked as I stared more. My rescuer seemed to be amused at my gawking.

"So you _can_ seem them," he chirps, seeing hes caught someone else with the same gift. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Natori Shuuichi and I'm an exorcist. Nice to meet you," he chimed as my stare lingered.

_'An exorcist? Can really see them too?'_ I was baffled as I sat upright shortly after shocked.

"R-Really?" I asked, knowing it was the same person at the coffee shop "You can see them as well?" I felt rather breathless at the fact I've found someone with the same enduring ability as me. I suddenly feel nervous and flustered. I licked my dry licks quickly. Natori nodded and smiled once more. He seemed like a naturally happy person. Yet at the same time guarded. Well if he says he's an exorcist, than he would have to have a guard up. He wouldn't want to be attacked by spirit if he wasn't paying attention.

"It seems you're human. The aura you give off confused me when I found you." he states and I shoot him an owlish look.

"My aura?" I asked, seeing slightly nervous again. "What about it?"

"It's strong and it smells." he said, giving me a hard look. "That attracts spirits to you and others not so friendly. You'd probably be a rare and delicious meal for a spirit." he stated seriously as I feel deeper into suddenly anxiety. I didn't want to be a meal for a damn spirit. I've been a running target as long as I could remember! Suddenly I look straight toward the window in the room. It's nighttime and I'm already trying to get up.

Touko and Shigeru!

They would _kill_ me for being this late! Especially with Touko, she'd have a field day!

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. My caretakers will be very worried if I don't get home right now." I stated firmly as I stood up seeing my clothes on the floor neatly folder next to the closet. This mystery of my new find would have to wait. However, I didn't want to leave him just yet. Natori moved with me as I stood up.

"It would be a shame to make your caretakers worry. I'm sure they'll understand if I walk you home, right?" he suggested and I paled a little bit.

"T-They don't know about my 'gift'." I stated. "They would think I'm creepy if they knew." I added, feeling a little sad once more. Natori hummed as his hand grasped mine suddenly.

"It's fine. Just say I'm a friend and you forgot about the time." he suggested.

I know I should be suspicious about this new person and the spirits that lurked around him. Yet he says so easily to me about his job and his ability to see spirits too. I was curious, yet I was ruffled. If I had feathers I would be plucking him out in anxiety. I'm not so good with new people, yet I try to be kind as I can. Since it's in my nature to care about others so easily without worrying about myself. And the fact he's like me. Aren't we the same? I'm thinking along the lines of breaking my promise to Touko to stay out longer just to sate my curiosity. However I know I have school tomorrow and my part-time job. I also had to clean up my room back home and I had to do my school clothes before the end of the week. Having a day full of cleaning ahead of me and I knew I couldn't miss it.

"Um," I said uncertain. "No offense but... I hardly know you. Bringing you there... Plus I don't like lying to Touko." I'm jumbled up with words and feelings since I've found someone like me. The indifference and hope seemed to increase in volume as Natori grinned once more. He liked to smile a lot... or was it forced?

"That's how people become friends you know. Introduce me and we'll talk more." he mused as I felt my chest flip backwards due to his simple words. I never liked having this much emotion flinging around me like this.

Suddenly in the corner of the room, a shadow merges and a white face appears.

"Master," it chimed, black vines of hair lacing against the wall. "There seems to be trouble outside near the river. Youkai are gathering there and fighting." it reports and Natori's expression changes drastically. Its darkened as he turns sharpy and nods.

"I'll have to go now. But once I return we'll talk more." he states. "In the meantime why don't you sleep? You look tired." Didn't I just say I had to leave? Wasn't he listening? I frowned as I spoke up.

"But I need to leave."

"Not with the Youkai gathering, if they smelled you. They would come herding against the winds toward you." the blonde says firmly, his red eyes gleaming into mine. "It's my job to protect the people of this town. Even if I'm traveling around. I would hate to use force to get you to stay here, so please stay put?" he asks.

I silently gulped as I felt another presence behind me. I turned to see a figure standing in the room. Its eyes were covered by a sheet that's tied to the back of the head. Horns projected from the sides, its appearance looked like human, but hardly was. The spirits' skin was pale and it was wearing robes. Its face turned into a frown.

"Sit." The spirit ordered me.

"These are my servants," Natori pointed out. His finger gestures toward the on behind him with the black hair. "This is Sasago and the one behind you is Urihime. They help me fight Youkai and keep everyone save. I suggest you do what Urihime tells you. She's very impatient." he grins once more as I feel trapped. I had no choice but to obey. I reluctantly sat down once more upon the bed.

"Relax and we will return." Natori states as both spirits vanish beyond the walls once more and Natori takes his leave through the door. But not before he closes it and leaves me alone for who knows how long. I realize then they were forcing me to stay when I heard the door lock. I felt anxiousness raise in unwanted bubbles within my chest. I didn't want to become a prisoner. I'm glad he helped me, but it doesn't mean he has the right to trap me here like a bird in a cage. Without wingspan to let me fly. I looked around for a way out. I didn't feel good right when I felt a throb hit me in the back of the head.

I grunted as I stood up once more, rubbing my forehead. I clenched my teeth together as the pain increased. I quickly moved toward the window. Seeing it was locked, but that didn't stop me from prying it open with my hands and pushing the window up. I leaned over the edge and pushed myself out of it and landed on the roof of the lower building. I knew doing this was a bad idea, but I didn't want to feel trapped.

Even with Youkai fighting everywhere right now due to what that spirit said...

I just don't know what the hell I'm doing right now, but I feel like it's the right thing.

I decided to keep going with that as I jumped down once more, my bare feet hitting the moist grass below. It was nighttime and here I was roaming aimlessly through the woods and I have no idea where I am. I gulped when I stopped, knowing I was indeed lost. I couldn't see well in the dark. Once I started walking around... I stopped when I saw a light. I was hoping it was a streetlight and ran towards it. Once I reached the light, I met without a streetlight, however I was left with a shrine. I blinked as I looked around it.

Well it looked like a shrine... when I walked forward, I tripped and fell over. I squinted hard when I saw ropes on the ground. I saw I had broken it. I panicked, trying to put it back together quickly but when I heard a loud thump against the shrine I whirled my head towards it. The doors on the shrine shook and I felt fear raise in my chest.

_It's broken... it's broken! The seal on me is broken!_

A voice chanted loudly behind those closed doors. I realized that those ropes were a spell to keep whatever it was in that shrine locked away. And... I just had broken it. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I chanted to myself. The whole shrine shook as black smog oozed from the small doors. Now I almost wished I had listened to Natori, when the doors flew open.

I held my breath and closed my eyes as I waited for some kind of monster to plunge from the shrine's depths and attack me and kill me. Yet nothing happened. For a moment I opened my eyes and stared. A lucky cat was sitting there in the shrine. A ceramic cat with mixed colors and weird eyes stand on a wooden platform. It was just a statue of a cat? I was baffled and suddenly laughed.

"How silly," I said, relieved it wasn't a monster. Yet what made the doors shake so much? My relief was short lived as the shrine practically exploded in front of me. Wood and smoke smothered the area as a dark shadow merged from the ruble. I gasped loudly when a form appeared.

The ceramic cat landed on the ground and looked up at me.

"You're quite a precious human, to not be bumble at the sight of me!" it said amused, staring at me for a long moment as I stayed silent.

"Say something," it demanded and I finally answered.

"...Used to it." I mumbled as the cat huffed and turned its head. "I'm used to...spirits appearing."

"Brat." it snorted, suddenly standing up and waltzing around me. It was hard to see yet I manged. It analyzed me for what seemed like forever until it finally said: "Are you Natsume Reiko?" it asked curiously, still circling me. I blinked shocked as I remembered that other demon yelling at me the same thing.

"What? You're not?"

"Natsume Reiko is my grandmother's name." I said. Feeling a little sentimental.

"What? You're her grandson?" it hummed. "I see, if I look carefully you're a man."

I felt bitter at the small comment. Carefully? I huffed. "You don't need to look carefully to discern that I'm a man!" I replied shortly. The cat didn't seem to sense my anger.

"Unlike humans, we do not particularly concern ourselves with gender." it replied still circling me. I knew I shouldn't trust this spirit. It had to be locked up in the shrine for a reason. I was guarded if I needed to be violent. Although it knowing my grandmother made me curious and concerned. I still craved the unknown knowledge about my grandmother. I couldn't resist and I knew it would get me into trouble eventually.

"You knew my grandmother?"

"Yes, she lived near here. She was quite a beautiful human." the cats eyes gleamed at the mentioning of my grandmother's youth. "And just like you, she was able to see Ayakashi." It sat back down within the color of darkness.

"Reiko could see them and began to confront them. Do you know the Book of Friends?" it asked me.

"The Book of Friends?" I repeated dumbly. I knew the monster before was asking me about the same exact book. This book must be important to all these spirits for them to chase me as they are. I realized then that this book belonged to Reiko and that it must be in that box I inherited from her when she died. I felt stupid since the demon chanted Reiko was the one who made the book. I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity sometimes. "Oh... that must be in..." I grunted when the wind picked up suddenly and I clenched my eyes as gust appeared shortly and vanished. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"He vanished." I concluded, seeing that cat was there no more. And I certainly couldn't be here for long. Youkai are afoot. I stood up quickly and continued to run when I felt my feet touch pavement. I looked down and was relieved to find the steps to the local shrines. I followed the pavement steps to the actual street. From there I found streetlights and I knew where I was. I breathed out relieved.

"Yes!" I chanted, moved by the idea I can go home and reassure Touko that I'm alive! I raced back home, forgetting about for the moment a ceramic cat and Natori. I've had enough of spirits and trouble for one day. Once I found my way home and I stepped into the house. I had sharp tongue and a scolding from Touko when she found me in the kitchen trying to eat food. After lots of questions and prying. She hugged me tightly and smiled.

"It's okay to be naughty once in a while, but not like this, Takashi." he pointed a stern finger at me, "You worried us."

"I'm sorry." I replied softly. I know I did and I never want to purposely. "I'll try to _come_ back on time."

Touko nodded as she retired to her room for the night. She must have been waiting for me all this time. I felt bad, but happy. It felt good that Touko cared enough to wait up for me. I was nice having caring caretakers. And I knew once she found out I'm a freak who can see spirits that all of that would change. I didn't want her kind words to turn to sawdust. I retired myself back to my room.

Once within my room, I immediately got down on my knees and pulled out the box I had gotten from Reiko. Once I opened it and looked around within it, I found a long and thin book. The pages were plentiful enough though. I fingered though them and gave the book a sideways glance.

"This is what all those spirits were after?" I asked myself.

Just then I feel another presence.

_That's not something you should have._

A voice haunted me, black smog running over the bodies figure. I narrowed my eyes at the figure.

_Hand it over—_

"—The Book of Friends!" it roared as its shape drastically changed in midair.

The ceramic cat from earlier was no more a cat as it transformed into an enormous face of a wolf or dog it was moving too fast for me to comprehend. Its eyes slitted into a golden yellow with red eating the edges. Sharp rows of teeth appeared, whiskers and a snout. Its claws outreached after me.

Then it lunged.

I ducked immediately and it crashed into the door behind me. Getting stuck, its formation returning to a ceramic cat and wiggling in the hole it created.

"Let me out!" it yelled as it's small body wiggled haplessly against the hole in the door. "No, no! Give me the Book of Friends first—no no! Let me out then give me the book!" I sighed, staring at it. Seeing it appear surprised me, however this did not.

Not all spirits were sharp in the head, so to speak. I shook my head, watching it wiggle.

I'm leaving _it_ there. I decided.


	3. Part III

_Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait. Small warning: yes dialog from the anime/manga is within the chapter. I'm aware of this. I know its short but the next chapter will be longer!_

Part III

A scaling hot tempered cat sitting on my bedroom floor. I even made a peace offering and set a small plate of fresh watermelon in front of the spirit.

"Eat that and leave." I said firmly as I turned toward the hole in my closet door. It needed to be fixed so I wouldn't have questions from Touko tomorrow morning. I'm thankful the sound of crashing didn't wake her up. The cat stared at the plate but shortly as if it couldn't _possibly _resist—it grabbed one of the pieces and immediately started to eat it.

"Are you a freeloader here?" the cat asked slightly interested.

"Shut up, you're just a cat." I retorted irritated.

"What do you mean, "Cat"? How rude!" the spirit gushed at me suddenly as if I poked it with a stick and made its feathers ruffled. I ignored him and continued fixing the door. Picking up the sheet after I painted the door with super glue.

I heard the cat turn and sit as it continued to yell, "This fortune cat form is not my true form! My true form is quite elegant!"

This made me finally turn and give the cat a blank stare. "You're not a cat, then?"

"That's what I've been trying to say!" It hissed, trying to prove a point to me I'm not just understanding. I decided to humor the spirit and grab a cattail I had recently picked and started to wiggle it in front of the cat. The spirit immediately started to jump and try and touch it. Humming as it do so.

"You're a cat." I concluded.

"No!" It yelled realizing what it did.

I shook my head. "Well, whatever. Just finish and leave. I don't want any trouble."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I know you have the Book of Friends. I also owe you for breaking my seal." The cat pointed out while munching on a piece of watermelon. "So in return I'll be your bodyguard. You can call me _master_."

I ignored his comment and made up my own name to call the trouble maker. "Nyanko. Also...is it that dangerous?"

The cat jerked in its place. "_Nyanko_?" he gushed clearly caught off guard by the name.

I nodded. "You're a lucky cat. So Nyanko."

The spirit blinked at me like I was crazy. But knew I wouldn't change the name after I set on saying it. So he huffed and let it go. But shortly after answered my question. "What? You don't know anything?" it asked curiously.

"No... I don't." I replied dumbly.

The cat sat upright and narrowed its eyes. "Within the Book of Friends are the names of Ayakashi that Natsume Reiko defeated."

"Names?" I repeated. This was highly interesting as I stared at the book before me. Flipping through the pages and looking at each symbol written there by youkai.

"Reiko challenged the Ayakashi she met, one after the other. Since she had immense spiritual power, she was undefeated. And those who lost were made to write their names on paper as proof of their subornation. The Book of Friends is composed of those who wrote their names."

"So their names of youkai..." I muttered closing the book.

"It is said that they cannot defy the one who holds their contracts and calls their names. Basically, if you have the Book of Friends, you are able to control the Ayakashi linked with the names in it. See? Dangerous, isn't it?" the cat said giving me a look that made me edgy. Just then I noticed something.

"A seed," I stated making Nyanko throw me an odd look. "Is stuck beside your mouth." I said blandly as the cat blinked owlishly as it wiped its mouth. "I see, so this is why you want this book, Nyanko."

I looked back to the book, picking it up by the binder and wiggled it out of boredom. The cat immediately yelled at me.

"You idiot! Don't play with it carelessly! Its said if you damage the characters within the book, you'll hurt the one with the name as well!"

"Oh? Really?" I said, _now _completely interested. Then a thought hit me. "So... are you in this book as well?" I asked, staring the cat down as it frowned.

"Like heck I am! I'm just telling you how delicate it is!" Nyanko turned his head stubbornly while yelling at me. Not even looking at me. I have a feeling his name _is _in the book but won't admit it to me.

"_Really_?" I asked deadpan. Not believing him in the least. Nyanko struggled to keep himself together as he jumbled up words and sent them out of his mouth.

"W-What's with those eyes? Do you think I'd lose to someone like Reiko?" it chirped as I narrowed my eyes even more.

"But you were seal too weren't you?" I pointed out.

The cat sighed and turned its head. "That's another story!" it said stubbornly and turned its head away from my sight once more. I could tell Nyanko easily got embarrassed about his sealing and simple things like accusing him of being a cat. I slightly grinned at this, thinking I could get underneath this youkai's skin so easily.

"That book holds immense power. Be warned the Ayakashi whose names are in there are desperately searching for Natsume Reiko to get them back," Nyanko paused as he narrowed his eyes once more. Staring at me intently. "You're in danger."

I leaned back more against the floor and sighed. "That's a lot of information to take in, you know. I haven't even gotten used to the school here or the people." I muttered thinking about how I would be in school tomorrow. I know a few students are thinking about being friends with me. But if they knew about my creepy ability... I didn't want to think how much I would be shunned. The thought of it reminded me of earlier today. Natori and his servants... the youkai that attacked me and now Nyanko who followed me home.

I'm exhausted. And I never got to cleaning and doing my homework. I clicked my teeth together at the mess I've created. Quite problematic. I closed my tired eyes for a moment before opening them once more. "I need to go to bed. I have school tomorrow." The spirit didn't move as I picked up the plate and pointed my finger at the ceramic cat.

"You should head to bed as well." I turned to leave, book still in hand and plate in my other. Heading out the door and into the kitchen downstairs to place the plate into the sink for wash it later. Just as I placed the dish in the sink, I felt a presence close to me. I jumped on my feet and spun around to see what was there.

I was faced with a pair of glowing red blood eyes.

The same youkai as earlier!

My eyes widened as I opened my mouth to scream, but then remember about Touko and Shigeru and kept it close the best I could. I couldn't let them freak out and run down here just to be attacked by this youkai! I gasped loudly instead as I felt myself being slammed into the kitchen floor and long claws closing around my neck again. I choked as those red eyes bored into my skull. I heard the book hit the flooring above me and I could do nothing to reach for it. I couldn't breath and I immediately struggled as I kicked and wiggled myself in its grip.

I was trapped and quickly running out of options.

"_Reiko_!" the spirit shouted menacingly. "I've got you now!"

I started to feel nauseated, dizzy and could see small black and white spots in my vision. I was slowly losing it. I clenched my teeth as my nails pried into those finger-like claws the hardest I could. Trying to get this nasty, perverted monster off of me. I let out a choked sound as I struggled once more, kicking the spirit in the large shadow-like arms which didn't go anything to it. It was like trying to attack smoke. I looked up to see the book laying on its backside underneath the kitchen table. Maybe the spirit didn't see it yet. I hoped so. But what good will that do if I'm going to die?

"How annoying," a voice said from my right. I knew at that moment Nyanko appeared, almost floating in the air. Its body suddenly glowing brightly with light and a symbol appeared on his head, suddenly flashing the spirit. "Get out of my sight!" Nyanko roared as the spirit jerked back, leaving my neck free and me gasping for air. I rolled onto my side, my fingers inspecting the damage as I felt the skin so tight around my neck. I kept gasping for air. I never knew how much air meant to me until you've been choked almost to death by a delirious youkai. The said spirit whimpered back against the light and then its body twisted firmly to the side and then in the opposite direction.

Then it was gone.

I fell limp against the kitchen floor. Completely exhausted.

Nyanko trotted next to me and stared me down. "Are you okay?"

I only shook my head in reply. Telling him I'm both alright and not alright. The cat sat still, its voice lingering beside me. "I told you, you were in danger." the cat mocked, probably feeling smug for telling me so. I exhaled and inhaled once more before sitting upright. My body ached and my head now throbbing painfully. I wanted nothing more than to collapse and sleep.

"Do you need help getting back to the bedroom?"

"Why...are you being so helpful?" I said hoarsely from the floor. Wasn't his main purpose for being here for the book? If I had died he could have easily taken it and left. Then that would have been that. This left me with questions.

"I told you I would be your bodyguard, didn't I?" the cat said easily still watching me.

"But if I had died right then. You would have been able to take the book." I state obliviously curious as I look back up from the floor and grab the Book of Friends not too far away from me. Nyanko stayed silent for a moment before answering me.

"Think of it as a thanks for the watermelon." he said simply.

I blinked perplexed at the notion. Just for the watermelon? I sighed against my better judgment and left it alone. Nyanko wouldn't give me the answers I wanted no matter how much I would have pried. I than said yes to his offer on getting help back to the bedroom. The moment I said this, Nyanko shined again, his light transporting us back into my room. I wouldn't question how he was able to do that. He's a youkai. I should already know he has powers I don't understand quite yet.

I crawled to my bed on the floor, pulled up the blanket, tumbled in and immediately passed out.


	4. Part IV

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_Also what do you expect? Of course the first few chapters will be a little slow and boring. They're introductory chapters. If you were wondering... And I think this is a little longer... I could be wrong._

Part IV

I didn't expect to see Natori again so soon. Especially at school hours and after our little youkai encounter.

The mere thought of seeing him again made me anxious as I spotted him outside, standing by the gate in the schoolyard. I stopped and gawked out the window. How in the world did he know where I went to school? '_Not the idea this might be the __**only**_ _school for miles but that's besides the fact.' _I didn't know what to expect. Staring out the window before moving to my last class of the day—he looked so natural standing there yet so abnormal. _'He's an exorcist. Of course he's abnormal.'_

"Natsume?" a voice questioned by my left as I turned and saw Nishimura (classmate I've yet to fully understand). "You okay?" he asks lifting his brows—a little curious to my gawking out the window. "What do you see?" He didn't give me time to answer as he too looked out the window and blinked.

"A person standing by the gate? You know him?"

_'There he goes with the questions again.'_

"Yes and no." I finally reply, making Nishimura stare unsatisfied. "A long story."

I've had a few peers come up to me and attempt being friends (which is surprising enough). And those were Nishimura and Kitamoto so far. Not that I minded although I had to be careful since my ability to see youkai would probably weird them out as well. I didn't want to scare them away from me. I _wanted _friends. I _wanted _something to look forward to other than going home and seeing my caretakers. Or being attacked by youkai.

Suddenly Nishimura frowned as he continued to stare out the window. "You know what? I think I've seen him before! His name escapes me... let me think for a moment," he muttered to himself, placing a thinking hand against his chin, turning his head. Then he slaps his fist into his palm. "Ah ha! I know who he is! That hair I know anywhere! He's Natori Shuuichi! He's that famous actor out here filming for a scene!" he concluded looking proud of himself. I blinked, rather stupefied that Natori was an _actor _for one and an exorcist on the other hand! Something didn't add up and this made me even more curious about the man. I stared haplessly at Natori unsure of what to expect and to do.

_'Well I did run off after he told me to stay and then we'll talk.' _I just didn't know what Natori would do to me. But I decided to handle this like a rational person and head to my next class before the bell rang.

Once in class I sat down and tried to concentrate. But of course that didn't happen.

* * *

When the bell rang for the end of the school day. I sighed knowing what was waiting for me at the gates. Gathering my bag and notebook I started out toward the gates. If I went the back way I would end up on the opposite side of the roads than I wanted. Youkai roamed around there far too much, I also would be late for my after school job at the coffee shop if I took another route. I took a deep breath and braved the venture outside. Natori immediately saw me when I opened the double doors to the entrance to the school. He didn't look mad, but that didn't tell me anything. A smile was on his face again.

"Don't you know running out on a host isn't good manners?" he says as I approach.

"Neither is keeping a guest against their will, good manners." I retorted dryly. Still a little uneasy around him. He threatened me. That was sure enough, but not menacingly threatening me at the time. I felt a youkai's aura in the area, meaning his servants were nearby encase anything went wrong. Some of the student body passed by, some didn't pay any mind, others, however—giggled and waved shyly or pointed enthusiastically—at Natori. Didn't Nishimura say something about him being an actor?

Natori looked amused at my comment. "I guess we should both work on that?"

"You draw too much attention." I say, changing the subject. "I don't understand how you're an exorcist and an actor at the same time."

Natori's eyebrow lifted at the notion. "You know I'm an actor?"

"No. But once you were at the gates, some of the students recognized you." I didn't feel like including Nishimura in this. I didn't know what Natori would do to my peers if I mentioned them.

"It's a long story, but one for another time," it seemed he wasn't up for talking about his past including his acting choice. "How about we take a stroll, I still want to talk to you." he gestured down the street. The opposite way from the coffee shop. I shook my head.

"I can't. I have work to get to after school, which I'm already running a little behind. Maybe another time?" I suggest and feeling at the same time a little anxious. I wanted away from Natori. His smiles, and body language was difficult to understand. Like right now, that weird glint in his eyes made my stomach churn sideways.

"Even better. How about I go with you?" he says giving me a sudden hopeful look. Should I be more cautious around him? I don't know his motives or his goals with me. He says he wants to talk yet he won't talk to me about himself. Then again I wouldn't either to a complete stranger. The only thing I know is that we both can see spirits and we both know how it feels to endure this kind of unwanted gift. Natori choose to be an exorcist with his unwanted gift. I choose to remain silent about it and try to keep the peace with the people I know. I'd do anything to keep my caretakers from learning about that side of me.

"I don't want to trouble you." I reply, trying my damnedest to stray from him.

"You mean, 'I don't want to be near you' but in a nice way." Natori translated, his smile still in place. "Do I make you feel that uneasy?" I felt my cheeks turn a little red at his discovery. '_Of course you make me feel uneasy. I don't know anything about you.' _Talking to him seemed to be the general idea to getting to know him. After that it seemed no matter what I said Natori had a wise comeback to my excuses. After I ran out of things to say and out of time to waste; I finally gave in and let him walk with me to work.

"It's a nice afternoon, wouldn't you say?" Natori stated looking ahead and up at the afternoon clouds drifting lazily in the sky and the red and orange rimmed sun peeking between them. I nodded silently.

"How long have you've been about to see them?" he asked, still not looking at me. He seemed to find the sky more fascinating.

I felt no harm in answering that at least. "Since forever, I suppose," feeling a little tired, I rolled my shoulders and rubbed my left eye, trying to gain some energy back. "No one believed me when I said they were there. I guess when I was little I thought everyone else could see them as well." Thinking on that made me want to laugh bitterly. If only I understood what was happening back then. I could have hid it all the better. Natori finally turned his head and stared at me.

"Sounds like you had a difficult childhood, did your parents understand?" Natori asked in interest. I winced at the mentioning of my parents.

"No. They didn't. I was the 'creepy' child to them whenever I pointed to something that wasn't there. I felt so out of place with them." I don't know exactly why I'm suddenly spilling my life story to Natori but talking like this made my chest feel lighter, however, my stomach was still twisting each time he stared at me or smiled again. He was just so damn cheery.

"What about you?" I asked, my turn to stare at him.

"_Hmm_. What about me?" he mused. "Of course I've been able to see them since forever as well. People didn't take too kindly to the 'boy who cried wolf', my neighbors eventually stopped even minding me and my family seemed to distance themselves from me. Eventually I took my leave and my life in my own hands when I was younger." Natori explained and I found myself listening intently to every word.

"How old were you?" I asked, curious.

"12. I left without saying anything and started to roam." Natori was now smiling again, like taking a stand on his own was a good memory. I was a little taken aback. 12? Such a young age to just...leave everything. Natori seemed to catch my look of disbelief.

"I ended up finding a clan of exorcists during my travels and stayed with them. From there on I studied youkai alike and here I am." I watched as the tattoo of his black edged lizard move across his cheek and curled around his ear, like an earring. Seeming to be intone with my mind at the moment. Natori gestured to his lizard.

"Like this for example, is a small youkai that's been with me since birth. It moves all over my body, creepy right?" he says a little amused. I nodded and frowned at the same time. By the next corner turn was the coffee shop. I stopped in front of it and turned toward Natori.

"This is my stop." I say patiently, holding my bag with both hands in front of me neatly. Natori stopped and grinned.

"Thanks for giving me a small conversation," he says and crosses his arms over his chest. "As your reward, I'll leave. But as for my own gain, how about you introduce yourself to me?" When he said this I blinked in confusion. Then it hit me. I never all this time gave Natori my name. I also was tempted to ignore his request and keep him in the dark. The idea brought small jolts of pleasure against my skin but it was also mean. I internally gave in and answered.

"My name is Natsume Takashi." I replied, feeling a little vulnerable now that Natori knew my name. His smile grew once more as he said politely, "Nice to meet you, Natsume. Hopefully now that we know a little about each other, I'll be able to see you again?" he suggested.

I knew better now not to try and avoid this one. Natori seemed notorious for worming his way into my space. Even if I protested he'd find some reason to see me again. I nodded reluctantly. He moved closer as he entered my bubble of personal space. I didn't react quick enough for what happened next. His perfect lips brushed my cheek tenderly and whispered near my ear, "I'll be waiting for the next time we meet." I immediately flushed red, my stomach churned again and my eyes were wide with disbelief to what just happened. Natori swiftly pulled away and smiled gently like nothing awkward or weird just took place. He waved at me as he turned and headed back toward the school.

I stood where I was, blushing like a school girl over it. It replayed in my head over and over again as I pushed the coffee shop door open and headed toward the employees back room. I brushed the tips of my fingers over the spot where his lips touched. _'Was that on purpose? Did he... lightly kiss me? Or was that just a friendly depart gesture?' _I didn't know but thinking about it sent my stomach in knots. I obliviously pulled out my work clothes from the locker and put them on. The rest of my afternoon gone with my mind as Natori's word and actions replayed in my head. My boss didn't seem to notice nor the regular people who entered the shop.

I didn't even realize how much time had passed when my boss called my name and pointed to the clock, telling me I was done for the day. I jolted back into reality and put my work clothes away and grabbed my schoolbag to head home and do some classwork. As I strolled home, I saw a youkai once more. This time, I didn't pay any mind to it and it didn't react to me. I still couldn't believe Natori did what he did. I'd have to ask him the next time I saw him what that was about. The curiosity was killing me at the moment.

Touko and Shigeru gave me looks when I was at the dinner table, still zoned out. Picking at my food with my chop sticks. Nyanko was there also after scolding me for coming home a little late after work. He didn't say anything about my spaciness. Or it was forgotten immediately at the mentioning of dinner and food. Now he was watching me with silent eyes while stuffing his face with Touko's cooking.

"Are you okay?" Touko finally asked me as if like she built up the courage to say it. I immediately smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about school stuff."

"While being red as a school girl?" Shigeru added, his voice teasing. I blinked widely as he stated that.

"Am I blushing?" I asked.

"Yes... well, your cheeks are a little red, that's why I asked. I wanted to know if you were sick or anything." Touko said a little worried as she picked up her glass and drank from it. I felt flustered as I let my guard down and showing them that. I still couldn't believe I was hung up on what Natori did. Maybe because I've never had close counters with people before? A hug was something uncomfortable to me as it was. People around me was uncommon since my unwanted gift scared them off when I was younger. Human contact felt...odd after such a long time alone and the only ones around me were youkai. It felt almost foreign to be close to humans. Not that I wouldn't do it but how Natori approached me caught me so off guard.

"I'm fine." I reassured, returning to eat my dinner fully. "Really. And sorry..." I didn't know what else to say in this situation since I've never been in one like this. The Fujiwara's both laughed softly at my apology.

"It's quite fine, Takashi." Touko replied.

"Part of growing up, right?" Shigeru added while reading a book at the table. He was always reading something. I nodded and looked back down.

Once dinner was done and dishes were washed and put up. I retired to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. While brushing them I heard a _pitted_-_patter _of feet and felt Nyanko's eye watching me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked me finally, eying me patiently. I nodded while I lowered my head and spit out the rest of the toothpaste and turned to the mouthwash.

"Because I can smell a human male on you." I stumbled against the counter as I turned sharply at Nyanko and stared in disbelief.

"W-What?" I said dumbly caught off guard by the statement. Nyanko continued. I saw that small smirk on his catty face.

"Looks to me you were not only flushed at the table from mere school." The cat hinted something playfully and it made me jerked with anxiousness to explain.

"T-That isn't what you think." I said, looking at my bodyguard. He seemed unshaped to change his smirk on his lips. His smirk kept sending me the wrong messages as his eyes also glinted. "H-He just walked me to work and...and—" I could just say 'and he kind of rubbed his lips against my cheek' could I? I didn't know how to reply to Nyanko's smirking and glinting face. Teasing me in his own way of knowing I was doing something 'productive'.

"Sure he 'walked' you to work, Natsume." Nyanko continued teasingly. "Make sure not to come home with such a face like that again or Touko will really worry about you. Not that I care, but seeing you so flustered is quite the joyful sight." Nyanko cracked with laughter at my situation. I clenched my teeth in annoyance, wanting to punch the cat in the face. It's not what it looks like! I wanted to yell or explain but anything I said came out wrong. I'm not _dating _or _seeing _Natori! That's... just weird! Plus he's a _man_! Why would I do that?

"Just shut up." I growled out when Nyanko was rolling on the carpet, laughing at my expense.

Nyanko made another snide comment and I finally punched him in the head. He finally shut up and complained I take things way too seriously and needed to iron out my stress. I ignored him as I return to finishing my nightly ablutions. Once done I returned to my room and climbed into bed, pulling out my homework. But once I started working, I couldn't concentrate one bit. The way Natori's body was so close to mine was something new to me. And that alone made me uneasy and oh so excited. I felt torn to what I should feel. Maybe I'm over thinking things. Maybe it _was _just a friendly gesture as goodbye. Maybe I'm assuming things I shouldn't.

Why would Natori even consider being... _that _way toward me?


	5. Part V

_I finally update! Thanks for the reviews and the...massive amount of alerts I see... Anyways here is a little progression. :D I've been in a slump for a LONG time with everything happening in my actual life. I was able to have a break and finally write this, hopefully it answers some questions... I'll try and update again, but I don't really know when. _

Part V

I woke up with a start when my newly installed alarm went off. Namely: Nyanko, yelling at me to get up or I'd be late for school. And then complaining about 'if he missed breakfast because of me he'd get me back later' or something. I hardly listened. I groaned in protest having staying up extra last night doing my best to finish my homework after finally pulling myself together after a Natori encounter. _'I don't think I'd do well with another one'. _Having that man even near me made my frequency messed up. I hurried to get ready and headed downstairs to where Touko and Shigeru were having breakfast and she already had mine set on the table.

"I was just about to come get you." Touko said, eying me. "Come and eat, you need your stomach full if you're going to endure learning all day." she said cheerfully, smiling. Shigeru nodded in silent agreement. Gesturing toward the table as well, while reading the newspaper and occasionally drinking from his coffee cup. I smiled back.

"Yeah, all right." I hurried throughout breakfast and farewell to my caretakers and Nyanko before heading off for school. I still felt a little tired, but accomplished to have done my work. I jogged down the sidewalk, listening to the usual routine. The soft and loud sounds of birds chirping in the distance, a brisk wind slipping pass my skin as a ran. I was running a little late while crossing a small bridge and under grove of trees. When I passed a taller blossom tree, I stopped in my tracks.

A dark, tall figure stood in the distance. Merely there, unmoving. I felt a twinge of alertness to the sight. I could never be too careful around spirits. Their minds weren't something I'd understand. I don't think I'll ever understand completely. I approached it slowly, walking, minding as if I couldn't see it. What stopped other people from traveling this same pathway? The lack of eyesight for ghosts. They didn't know, which means the spirit or demon wouldn't mind it either. I took apprehensive steps toward the figure and as I traveled closer; I could see it in more detail. A mop of black hair covered its face. A raggedy blue cloth hung from its frame. Its long and black claws hanging limp at it sides. Its body still immobile.

My body eased a little as I passed, keeping my eyes forward and trying my damnedest to ignore the figure standing there unmoving. I held my breath as I took the last step by the spirit and kept walking steadily as if it wasn't there. _'It's not there. It's not there...' _I chanted to myself and finally a good couple of few away from the stationary spirit, I walked a little faster till I hit the route toward my schoolyard. When I walked through the schoolyard gates, I looked back quickly and saw nothing. I breathed, relieved that it didn't follow me.

"Natsume!" I hear a voice call my name. I glance over my shoulder and see Nishimura running up to meet me. He immediately grabs my arm and pulls me forward. "Hurry up or we'll be late!" he panted as my feet picked up into a run to get to class. We ran up till we hit the classroom door and Nishimura opened it as he whipped an arm up and over my shoulders before I could react.

"Sorry we're late! Natsume took forever to get here!" I immediately glared disapprovingly at Nishimura. _'So he just used me as an excuse of being late!' _The teacher turned and gave us a stern stare while waving his hand that directed us to our seats. We both bowed apologetically and went to our seats. When we sat down I whispered quickly, "Using me as an excuse isn't nice, Nishimura!" My friend sheepishly patted his head and gave me a half smile in return.

"Sorry Natsume, just did it in the spur of the moment! Plus I was running late too! If the teacher saw me late again, I was sure I was going to get detention! Promise it won't happen again!" The brunette mutter back to me. I sighed in response and return to listening about the lesson I missed. Shortly after the teacher requested our homework and assigned us new worksheets for the remainder of the period. A test was sure to be surfacing soon, so self-study would be implied along the road. Nishimura struggled with his assignments since he wasn't much of a studier nor someone who would input a lot of effort toward obtaining a better career. I saw his head turn and look at me. I knew that expression and sighed, gesturing the brunette to come closer to me and to help him with his worksheet.

"Thanks Natsume!" Nishimura whispered happily as I leaned next to him to assist in the first question of the paper.

* * *

"Natsume! Have you seen Nishimura?" Kitamoto breathed as he ran up to me. Third hour was finally out and I was having a decent time, no spooky spirits yet. I was pretty relaxed but still a little wary in case of any encounters. I shrugged in response.

"I thought he was with you. Don't you two usually meet after second period, right?" I asked. I haven't gotten used to both of my new companions just yet. Kitamoto is very thoughtful and respectful and so down to earth. Nishimura is a professional slacker, slightly perverted as I found out in a few moments of meeting him and not to mention a terrible maker of jokes. Such an opposite pair yet they got along well. I smiled at the thought.

"Yes. But he didn't show up."

My smile immediately vanished. "What? Where did he go?"

Kitamoto frowned as well, a look of anxiousness flashed in his eyes. "I... don't know. I'm worried."

I didn't like the panicked body language of my friend. Nor did I know what to do in this situation.

"Should we go and look for him then?" Finding a missing friend is much more relevant than school work.

Kitamoto nodded quickly and earnestly in responded. "Please."

"All right."

"Thank you."

"Nishimura is my friend too." I reminded him.

Kitamoto nodded and we both turn on our heels, dashing across the hallways and looking into different classrooms. Avoiding teachers and questioning students. Kitamoto and I yelled Nishimura's name while searching for him. Frantically looking around the schoolyard and slowly up to the rooftop to the bottom again. Running out of time and breath, we both ran into each other again. Stopping to catch our breath, exchanging if we found him yet. Our results ended in nothing found.

"..._Where_...is..._he_!" Kitamoto bit out through gasps of air. He sounded more and more frustrated. I've never seen him so frantic before. I felt anxiousness fill me as well, adding to the situation of Nishimura. He was no where to be found. _'What if...' _I stopped myself from finishing that thought. No way Nishimura could have been...abducted by _something _could he? I felt a tight grip of panic grasp my chest. Nishimura wouldn't stand a chance against...a spirit grabbing him and eating him! No! No... It might not be a spirit. It could very well be a human being committing kidnapping? But who would attack Nishimura or the question is: who held something against Nishimura?

"Kitamoto..." I breathed. "Did Nishimura have anyone who hated him? Like... _really _hated him?" I was making sure, hoping my guess was right.

"Not... that I know of." Kitamoto replied as he leaned against the tree next to us. Placing a hand against his forehead. "Nishimura is a pervert but he wouldn't cross the line till of the point being hated by someone. He's kind of a hard guy to actually hate..." the raven head sighed aggravatingly at the results. "Dammit Nishimura... where _are _you?" I've never heard Kitamoto curse either. But all this was just adding on as more and more of Kitamoto's emotions were pouring out. "This _better_ not be a joke." Kitamoto warned. "I'll kill him if he suddenly pops out and points fingers at us!"

"Yeah..." I muttered, hoping this wasn't a joke as well. I didn't want to show my concern too much but it started to overwhelm. My mind rolling toward the same conclusion and worry... that Nishimura was taken by a youkai. I bit my lip. _'He'll be all right... he'll be okay.' _I reassured myself as Kitamoto pushed off the tree and pointed toward the wooded area of the schoolyard.

"Lets look around the sporting areas?" he suggested, knowing we haven't looked there yet. "Maybe he's over there looking at someone playing sports."

"Okay."

And off we went. Running up the backwoods of the schoolyard to the sporting area where students were currently outside playing soccer and tennis and even basketball. We both looked around for Nishimura through the sea of metal fenced in areas and through bodies of players who sent us questioning looks once more. We ignored them and continued looking around. After another ten minutes, we finally took a break, sitting and leaning against a picnic table. Kitamoto's frown was intensified by ten fold with the results. I felt even more anxious and sickly at my mind gearing in the direction of Nishimura's disappearance. Fueling disturbing endings and images. I cringed inwardly and felt my stomach tighten up. This wasn't fair.

"We should report...this to the principle." I suggested, gesturing toward the school once more. Kitamoto looked reluctant to that solution. As if the teachers would brush us off as exaggerating or lying. That Nishimura was just skipping class and being an irresponsible student. But this wasn't the case. I felt as if he was in real danger. I didn't want Kitamoto in trouble as well if Nishimura's disappearance had to do with spirits. The last thing I needed was Kitamoto gone too!

"I don't think it would help," the raven sighed. "They'll think we're probably crazy or lying!"

"Then what should we do!" I barked suddenly. My frustration was oozing out of my mouth easily. Kitamoto disregarded my outburst knowing it was all right. That it was necessary right now, at this moment. I stood up straight and let out a strained moan of impatience. Pulling at my hair and looking upward at the blue, peaceful sky in such a distressful situation. My eyes glanced shortly back down and to the side. My entire body slammed into an intensified chilling horror at what I saw. I gulped, feeling indescribably sick now to my stomach. I blinked in disbelief as the black monstrous figure from this morning was idly standing in the distance. Watching me. It jerked shortly after, its claws reaching out toward me. I heard a grim, animalistic groan from the spirit and before I knew it; it lunged after me.

I gasped in fright as I turn on my heel in a heart beat. "Kitamoto! I'll be back, okay!" I yelled without waiting for an answer as I shot myself down the schoolyard.

"Natsume!" Kitamoto yelled after me but I ignored it as I turned sharply from the schoolyard and passed the gates and into the street. Running as fast as I could, turning down every street, passing few people here and there, all giving me odd glances as I ran. I couldn't keep running forever! _'What do I do? What do I do!' _The unwarrantable fear filled me once more. _'What if it's after The Book of Friends?' _I didn't know nor did I stop and think about it. My lungs burned like fire, painful till the point I was light headed. My heart knocking against my chest, projecting that intense beat throughout my body. My legs suddenly felt weak and I couldn't get enough breath. I'm not typically good runner nor a tracker user. I don't have enough stamina even after all this time of spirits chasing me.

I stopped against a tree, finally running out of energy and will. I realized I ran far enough to where I was in the woods which was another place for spirits to roam freely and I could possibly encounter. This was bad also but I turned my head to look behind me. There wasn't anything there. "...Maybe I lost it?" I spoke to myself in reassurance, hoping it might have given up on me and went away. I couldn't move as it was, my body throbbed, burned, my legs felt like jelly and I'm still gasping for oxygen. Grabbing my bag and pulling it to my chest as I rested. Finally feeling slight relief... until I hear noises above me. I snapped my attention to the source of the noises. I gasped as I saw a shady figure move, duck and dive toward me. I barely registered what happened before I was slammed down against the ground. A black claw closing around my neck, putting me in a familiar position as it choked me. I croaked pitifully in panic as bright eyes met mine with such an intensity of curiosity and hunger. I struggled immediately at the feeling of being trapped, even if I was exhausted.

My hands wrapped around the black wrists pulling against them, trying to escape. "...L-Let...Go!" I choked, staring the spirit down. The black figure replied shortly with a wide, evil smile. Crooked sharp and disarranged yellow and black teeth reflected back at me. One tooth was missing.

_Give me power. _

I shook my head, struggling further, jerking my body, kicking at the spirit. I couldn't answer. Didn't have enough air. I let out short and raspy breaths, my vision was blurring.

_Give me power! _

Slowly crawling out of my mind. At the point of edge. I heard a crinkling of paper trail down next to me. The spirit shortly stopped pressuring my neck. I gasped instantly for oxygen. Turning my head and feeling the bruised ring around my skin. The spirit screamed and backed off of me completely. I looked up seeing the sight of a giant...paper doll wrapping around the spirit like a snake, restraining it forcefully. But it didn't hold it for long, for a short moment I was at peace, thinking I was fine, but a moment after the paper doll gave out as the spirit ripped it apart in rage. It turned toward me once more as I backed up the best I could against the tree. Its tall body hovering over me once more.

"Sasago restrain!" I heard a voice yell to my left. I knew that voice. I turned my head, my eyes landing on Natori as he stared the youkai down with such... _rage _pooling in his red eyes. "Hold it!" Natori ordered as Sasago grabbed the spirit, slammed it down into the ground and twisted it till it couldn't move anymore. Natori reacted too quickly for me to understand what he was about to do. He pulled out a strip of paper with old writing on it, quickly saying a command throughout a spell and conjuring magic he threw the strip of paper and it connected directly on the spirit's forehead. Shortly after a powerful white light submerged the youkai, drowning it completely. It roared once more in agony and burst into coal burning smoke and an echo of a scream could be heard.

_'Did he just...' _I stared at him. "Did you just kill it?"

Natori came to my side quickly, squatting down and immediately grasping my chin and tilting my head up to observe the black ring around my neck.

"Left its nasty black signature." Natori stated, ignoring my question. "Let me take care of that." His voice was rough as if he didn't like what he saw. He was fishing out a small bottle of liquid that was clear and looked of water. He popped the top open and dripped some into the palm of his hand and smacked it together with his other hand before reaching up and rubbing it against my choke line.

"Are you listening to me?" I pressed, getting annoyed. "Did you _kill _it!" Natori snapped his eyes up at me and stared quietly for a moment before long he was done with my neck. He placed the bottle back in his jacket pocket.

"Your friend," Natori began, "Is safe once we found him." The feeling of annoyance died when I heard that news.

"Nishimura's okay?" I sighed in relief.

"Yes. He is. But, Natsume," Natori said seriously, making my smile drop and in return giving him a questioning stare. "It's your fault Nishimura was in danger in the first place." Natori pressed a finger against my forehead. "Your spiritual energy smudged off of you and onto Nishimura's aura for a certain amount of time, causing that monster to be attached to him. Grabbed your friend and took him to a distance place in the forest where he was supposed to be eaten later. You're a pool of spiritual energy. Any spirit would gladly try and bathe themselves in you. You understand, Natsume?"

The feeling of complete guiltiness hit me hard after that explanation. Nishimura could have _died_ because of me! I felt terrible. "...I..." I didn't have a proper reply to my situation. Why was it always my fault the people I liked or loved were hurt because of me? Was I that much of a threat toward someone?

"Good thing I left my paper doll with you from our last encounter. Or it would have been hard finding you." Natori noted, his voice still on edge. Something wasn't right with him, his body language was ridged. The mentioning of our last encounter left a small flushing to my face. _'That's right... he kissed me._' I was still baffled by that small action even now. _'Do I ask him about that now? What do I do?' _"You planned on watching me?" I asked instead.

"You seen the type to gather trouble, if you hadn't noticed." Natori nudge himself closer. "Do you need help standing?"

"N-No... I'm alright, I think." Pulling myself up off the ground. "Just really tired..." The moment I got up right, my legs felt like jelly and my body hit me so hard with exhaustion I caved out and slumped back down to the ground. "...Maybe I am _really _tired."

"That's because that kind of youkai absorbed spiritual energy, making its victim weak. Like when it choked you." Natori pointed out, gesturing toward my neck. I frowned. Natori leaned down with me, coming closer.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I flushed again, feeling a little embarrassed about this situation.

"That's..." I muttered, not sure where my thoughts or voice was going. Why do I suddenly feel so shy in front of him? "I..." Natori silently took my answer as a yes to my discomfort, and not long after he hoisted me up into his arms and we were off. His spirit helper watched quietly with a curious light. Not that a spirit would understand human emotions or actions. The walk back was silent at the most. I didn't want to glance up at Natori's face. I didn't know what I would say if he catch me staring at him.

"Do me a favor," Natori suddenly says. "Don't get attacked by spirits so easily, you almost gave me a heart attack when that thing went down on you."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know why I was apologizing to Natori. It wasn't like I asked for all this to happen. "It's not like I want this to keep happening..." I muttered, saying what I felt. I could feel Natori staring down at me.

"Natsume," he paused. "Why don't you come with me to the exorcist mansion and become an exorcist to protect yourself?" To anyone else, that sounded like a wonderful idea. However... I knew this wasn't. I knew what really was.

"I refuse." I said immediately. Natori stopped in his tracks.

"Why not?" he asked slightly shocked.

"I know exactly what you exorcists do to youkai. Not all of them are bad! Plus _hurting _them like that..." Thinking back on the fact not too long ago a spirit was choking me to death and yet the way Natori...killed it made me angry. I don't know why exactly...I would protect youkai when all they've ever done to me is tried to kill and harass me because I can see them.

"Natsume." Natori's voice was firm, slowly dripping with anger. "You're telling you _rather _have them attack you then _defend _yourself against them!"

"I'm not going to kill them!" I yelled back. "It's not right!"

"...Are you telling me you _side _with youkai than humans!" Natori growled his grip on me slowly fading as if he wanted to drop me. Knowing he was holding something disgusting in his eyes. I didn't back down.

"...I like youkai and humans." I finally said. "All those encounters may not have been pleasant... but some were. Just... like humans and their cruelty towards me." Natori froze on hearing my explanation. As if he too knew about the cruelty of humankind and the evil of youkai. But not all were good nor bad.

"You're going to have to choose a side eventually, Natsume. You can't stay in the middle. One of those monsters will surely kill you. Don't guarantee your safety thinking _they _are okay. They are monsters to be destroyed."

I cringed but didn't back down. "Then why do you have youkai with you? Natori? Why use them if you _hate _them so much?"

"Using youkai against youkai evens out the field and it's easier to kill them. Their tools."

That comment burned me. Rubbed me the wrong way.

"Let me down."

Natori listened, letting me go steadily on my feet. They still felt like jelly but it was good enough to where I could stand. "I'll be heading back to school now." I grabbed the strap of my school bag and put it around my shoulder once more. "Thanks for your help." I tried to sound neutral but my voice was irritated. I was annoyed. I didn't wait for a reply as I marched down the pathway back towards school. _'Kitamoto must be worried about me. I also want to see if Nishimura's alright.' _

Thinking about what happened. I knew it wasn't good.

To have another encounter with Natori.


	6. Part VI

_Hello darlings! I return with another chapter. :D _

Part VI

Kitamoto shoved an accusing finger at me and scolded me for my actions, nearly giving him a heart attack. Biting out to _never _just leave him standing there confused and scared out of the blue again. Nishimura also was scolded. He didn't seem to remember anything from his encounter from the youkai or the fact he was supposed to be eaten by that yellow missing toothed monster. Natori had something to do with his memories. I was sure of it. After my blow out with Natori, I stormed back to school and continued my day. I was relieved and sent at rest that things were back to normal. I got through all my classes, I was glad my two companions were safe and uninjured. I smiled at the fact Kitamoto grabbed Nishimura's arm and pulled him close to him. Making sure this time he didn't disappear and scared Kitamoto half to death. And I was met up by Nyanko on my way towards home. I didn't have my part time job today.

"You know, for someone who said they were my bodyguard, you completely _suck _at it." I commented while walking. Nyanko immediately bickered and made excuses to his absence by my side. I told him about the youkai encounter at school and Natori. I got a little into detail to what happened between Natori and me. I'm still hot over the fact he killed off spirits so easily without a second thought. To think that just _maybe _they had feelings and emotions and a personality. Which by my observations; they do. Generally misunderstood and treated cruelly. But this was all in the back of my mind. I wouldn't tell Nyanko I might actually _like _youkai. That's just insane and I would never hear the end of it.

Nyanko smirked at me for mentioning Natori. "Is this the _guy _you were taken so much a blush for?"

"_No_." I said firmly. My blow out with Natori yesterday didn't earn him any points. Plus I never did ask him about that kiss. I was too angry to care at the time. Nyanko stared me down. I could see the reflection of his disbelief in what I just said. The cat bubbled up another grin, making me want to pop him in the head once more. I'm sure Natori won't talk to me again anyways; not after what happened. Him and me clearly had our differences. Maybe our only thing in common was the ability to see spirits. He thought of them as tools for destruction and killing. He didn't have feelings toward youkai. I felt a little bitter against spirits myself, but meeting certain youkai made me see that they weren't much different than humans. Of course minus the supernatural concept and variety.

"Something else happen?" Nyanko suggested as we turned the corner; almost home. I ignored Nyanko and thought about what dinner might be. A strange and random subject to be thinking about, but it was late afternoon and my stomach was flowing my mind over from other entries. The thought of a mixed stew; Ojiya, sounded pretty damn good right now. I enjoyed that possibility. We hit the steps of the house and continued to the door. Sliding it open, waiting for Nyanko to move his posterior into the house. I swear he _is _getting fatter.

"You need to be taken for a walk." I stated, my thoughts focused on that fact. Nyanko glared at me and sputtered nosily; "Is that implying something!" I smiled. Just smiled and stayed silent. This made Nyanko even more furious and spit out comments and insults at me while I lazily walked down the hall and up the stairs to my room. Placing my school bag down on my desk. I immediately went toward the closet, opening it and pulling out my night clothes. Swiftly pulling off my school clothes for another day. I stared at Nyanko for a few moments before he got the idea and scowled. Grumbling as he walked out of my room until I was dressed once more. It would be a little while before Touko or Shigeru were home and that gave me time for peace and quiet; while getting home work done.

"So nothing else happened between you and that Natori boy?" Nyanko asked suddenly as he sat down upon the floor near me. I shook my head. "Nothing you'd care to know," I replied causally, flipping a page in my workbook. If Nyanko knew the fight was for protecting the name of youkai; I wasn't sure how Nyanko would react. Also seeing how Nyanko kept his promise as my body guard (even though he has a lacking quality in this area) and as yet to steal _The Book of Friends _from me; I'd say Nyanko character is loyal...in some cases.

I tapped the pen against my chin, my eyes staring down at Nyanko's form. "...Nyanko." I muttered as the cat looked up at me questioningly. "Why haven't you stolen the book from me yet?" I stated, feeling slightly puzzled over my thoughts. I think far too much sometimes. A terrible habit. Thinking too much can lead to bad things.

"What? You want me to?" Nyanko asked slyly and I narrowed my eyes, staring skeptically at him. Nyanko paused and repositioned himself. "Why would someone pledge to protect and turn around and steal as well? Doesn't seem quite logical, if you ask me." Nyanko said.

"Not much of an explanation." I retorted.

Nyanko huffed. "Well, that's it! Now shut your mouth and do your stupid human work!" I pissed him off in some way. He grumbled once more and turned from me and walked off toward the window. "I'll be back later!" he said, sliding the window open and jumping out. I didn't have the chance to stop him, not that I would. Nyanko isn't a prisoner here, he is free to go and come as he pleases. I don't have much a say in the process. But something about his answer seemed to be hiding something. Maybe he really did have an alternative motive in protecting me? Or maybe he _really _is protecting me in some ways. Not that he has shown it well, except once. I shivered thinking about that last time. I don't _ever _want to wake up half conscious with a spirit tonguing skin between my legs ever again! It still grossed me out, _a lot_.

I unconsciously was tapping my pen against my desk, more furious than the last round. And closing my legs together more tightly.

_Or _meeting Natori and finding out we could see spirits. I thought I _really _did find someone good. But after seeing his suspicious sly ways with youkai and exorcist attempts. Killing innocent youkai for just _being _youkai wasn't right. It was just like racial terms with humans. Just because someone wasn't Japanese in this area, doesn't mean they should leave or die. It seemed unfair and illogical. Youkai fear and hate humans, while humans fear and hate in general at _everything_. It seemed humans were _much _more complex than youkai. Thinking back near my childhood. I sometimes wanted to be a youkai, so I could get away from those glaring, hateful judging eyes of my fellow 'humans'. I frowned thinking about everything. See? Thinking gets me in trouble.

Especially thinking about Natori and that _damn _kiss. It bugged me a lot. Now, how am I going to even come close to asking about that kiss when I just mentally vowed _not _to get near Natori again? I sighed deeply as I shook my head and continued working on my assignments for class. I _really _need to stop thinking over things. It's going to cause my brain more malfunction than necessary. Once reaching to a certain point of blowing hot air through my nostrils in a long sigh, I retreated to my bed.

* * *

Didn't help that he showed up again. I didn't expect it. Seeing how Natori disappeared after that... It had been over two weeks since our last encounter. Natori stood by the gate of the schoolyard, seeing him nonchalantly holding onto a shopping bag and a book comfortable in one hand projected up against his slender fingers. Reading the martial behind sunglasses as he waited. His tall frame came with simple attire that didn't make him stand out but he was surely noticed by those whom happened to pass at that moment. His eyes shifted to the side as they locked with mine. I frowned immediately and decided to ignore him as I passed. Before I could get past him he shot out his arm with the shopping bag. I sent an unfriendly glare his way.

His eyes stared directly into mine, freezing me into place after a moment.

His lips started to move.

"I come in peace, and brought an offering," he gestured to the shopping bag. I eyed him suspiciously, trying to see through his devised plan. Natori gave in return a simple small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"What kind of offering?" I stated skeptically.

"One that will hopefully keep you from turning away from me." Natori said softly. His tone of voice relaxed my stiff figure. I didn't understand why it did, but it accomplished it. I sighed, looking at him a little longer. "What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Take a look for yourself."

I open the bag slightly with my finger and see snacks and treats within the bag. I eyed them for a moment until I look up at Natori, raising my eyebrow. Natori still had his simple smile.

"Taiyaki and Yakitori with candy? That's an odd combination nation.

"Well, never too old to enjoy the street food."

"...all right."

We stood looking at each other, feeling the slight tension. I'm still annoyed with him. Over various things. The fact that he _kissed_ me is still there and our fight from two weeks ago. I'm still inching to ask him but at the same time... I'm not sure if I should ask.

"Shall we go then?" Natori asked softly and motioned toward the park area. I nodded after a moment.

"So, how is your friend Nishimura?" Natori asked as we found a nice place to sit by a set of man-planted flowers and next to a huge tree that was slowly coming into bloom. I shifted uncomfortably, being this close to Natori on the bench. Natori nonchalantly pulled out our snacks and he handed me the fish cake and grilled chicken. I pulled them both out of the plastic bags they were kept in and immediately bit into one. After smelling them, I realized I was quite hungry after all day.

"He's fine... he doesn't remember anything to do with youkai, which I'm assuming had to be your doing." I stated, shifting my eyes to watch for Natori's reply.

"...I could have had an hand in that, yes." Natori said as he started to eat one of the fish cakes. "He didn't need to know the fact he was supposed to be dead, don't you think?"

I cringed at the thought. "No..." I replied, feeling guilty all over again. Natori licked his bottom lip.

"These always have such a flavor." he added as he bit into another one from the bag. I swallowed uncomfortably as I watched him eat. I should ask. I have the _right _to ask! I shouldn't feel shy or meek about asking him why in the world he kissed me from before! I started to feel nervous and my throat dry. My confidence is turning into sawdust. I have no idea why I'm suddenly _faltering_ so hard like this! It frustrated me quite a bit, trying to understand my emotions. Natori was just a _guy_. Not a girl or anything close to! So why—

"You all right?" Natori asked me, his full attention on me. I wish I could say yes. But I'm having a conflicting war within the walls of my mind for just _asking _a simple damned question of you!

"I..." I whispered. _'Why did it come out a whisper!' _I felt chills up my spine and leveled with the rest of my body. I realized then... I was scared. I don't know of what... but I was. I swallowed again, trying to undo my sawdust mouth. "I... w-want to know s-something of you." I _whispered _again! And I stuttered! Inside I wanted to disappear... this was _so _embarrassing!

Natori raised a brow at my lack of coolness. "Go on." he replied simply, his composure fine but his eyes curious.

"...The second time we met," there I wasn't sounding like an idiot! "W-Why did you... uh..." Oh... come on! Just say it! Say it! Like a frog just climb up my stomach and through my throat to block my voice, challenging—even daring—me to continue speaking.

"K-Kiss... _me_." I squeaked, my voice cracking. I immediately blushed and turned my head sharply after saying that. I wanted to _die_! Please some youkai appear and give Natori a distraction so I can escape this moment! Or better yet... why didn't I just go home like I was supposed to! I bit my lip, my face flushed. There was a pause of breath next to me. Natori seemed taken aback of the question. I wanted to turn my head back and look at him but I couldn't. Not when I feel this nervous and embarrassed! I felt a cold chill down my spine when he chucked at me. I felt even more unsteady, my heart beating faster in my chest. I'm not use to feeling like this nor these intense misplaced emotions. I didn't know what was happening to me and I didn't like this continuous foreign feeling.

"So you finally asked me."

I still didn't look.

"At that moment... you looked _cute _so I couldn't help myself and kissed your cheek. But seeing you this flustered of just asking why was worth it." I could feel his smirk.

I think my face was on fire at this point. My heart beating in my chest equivalent to the pounding of horses racing down a dirt path. I deeply breathed in, forgetting I was holding my breath.

"I'm sure you're still mad at me for our last encounter. I'm sorry I yelled at you...just I've never seen anyone care about youkai like that. Even if it was trying to kill you. That caught me off guard as to _why _anyone would do that. The last couple of weeks... I've began to look at things differently. I'm not sure if it was your influence or not...but..." Natori tracked off.

I felt his fingers grasp my chin and pulled me toward him. Natori looked at me curiously and with something else. I wasn't sure over my casseroling of feelings right now. Strains of his honey-colored hair brushed against his face and his eyes seemed to be pooling with light. Looking at me so intently like this... I didn't know how my cheeks were able to hold any more blood but they did. He leaned forward toward me.

I stopped breathing.

"Something about you...Natsume...intrigues me. I don't understand it much either." he breathed against my starved lips. _Starved_? What... why am I craving him to—

He moved forward and our lips touched. My insides were freaking out as he didn't stop there. He kept moving his lips against mine. I felt like my body and mind were in a trance as I apprehensively let him and...sort of joined him. My lips move against his. And for some reason... it felt _good_.

But what freaked me out was the fact the moment his lips touched mine... I felt this... I don't know how I can explain... this spark of...pleasure that lightly brushed my... inside. But lower, more personal part of my anatomy. I gasped when I felt his hand snake around my waist and pull me against him. He pressed harder into the kiss, as if he was trying to mouth my lips into his. After a moment he pulled away, leaving us both gasping for breath. I flushed cheeks were back in play and he looked flustered as well.

"Sorry," he gasped. "I didn't meant to take it that far."

I nodded. "It's... _okay_." I squeaked once more.

Natori immediately crossed his legs and placed his hands on his lap. He looked edgy and still flustered. I leaned back against the bench and closed my legs together. That weird fuzzy feeling was still there. Like the trance I was in isn't exactly done yet. We were silent for the time being, but it wasn't unwanted silence.

I felt as if we needed it... before I could ask why he just kissed me _again_.


End file.
